


To be Loved

by Blaxis



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas, Day Four, Dinner, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Thiam, Thiam Week, a bit of angst, corey mason and nolan to the rescue, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: He feels loved.Theo pulls his lover into a hug and seals their lips. There was a lot that could be said, but words could not suffice and Theo prefers mystery when it comes to emotions.“Theo,” –Liam's favorite word, feather-like on his tongue and honey-sweet.





	To be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Day four: friends to lovers.  
> I hope you guys will enjoy it -I used the present tense for a change, and it perfectly fits.

Love, a weird phenomenon.

Love, a conquest that most people lose. A quest that leaves most dry and empty in wastelands of pessimism. A journey where not everyone reaches that pique point of happiness or finds the person with whom they are meant to be with forever.

But a coin has two sides.

In parallel, love is also that soft, pink cloud, on which you are afloat, nicely sleeping, having dreams mostly forgotten, and then wake up to a gentle morning gaze with warm hands wrapped around you.

Liam crosses the kitchen to open the fridge and grab the carrots. It was Christmas, and Liam and Theo’s anniversary. Liam hums a melody and strolls in the counter, cooking, and reminiscing how they came to be.

It is Scott’s final year, he is soon leaving and this kid who says is his childhood friend appears. Liam does not think much of it, he has Hayden, so he decides to simply trust Theo because Scott seems to trust him. Theo’s lips curve in a smile Liam realized years too late was more predatory than kind.

Days go and never come back, like a cold winter wind that howls calling for the tempest, and Theo turns on them. The light of the truth becomes obscured. Theo was never with them, he was against them. They fall as their tangled roots were being pulled apart. Kira comes and saves the day, before disappearing forever, and Theo is no more.

Or so he thought.

Weird things happen –classic Beacon Hills. Liam’s only option is to bring Theo back; everyone is shocked, but he soon proves to be a reliable asset even if no one likes to have him around.

Stiles comes back, but soon leaves; fear roams in the corners of Beacon Hills and Theo becomes Liam’s responsibility, or is it the other way round?

Hayden is not there anymore, but Theo is. He helps him, saves him and anchors him.

Even if they weren’t enemies anymore, Liam decides that he still doesn’t like Theo and his plans, but he is on his roller coaster ride and couldn’t seem to get off it.

The war comes to an end, and Liam doesn’t know how he felt about the whole ordeal.

Time passes and seasons change, Beacon Hills changes and Theo is sticking around. Liam is not sure if he likes the idea of Theo staying, but he knows he _wants_ him to be around.

One day they meet in a café; Liam is there with Mason and Corey, and Theo is sitting alone. Their eyes meet, and Mason suggests they invite him over, but Liam rejects the idea and instead goes to join him for waffles. They chat and smile, forgetting about the world surrounding them.

They would frequently meet; Theo would tell him how he moved in with Parrish and started working with the Sheriff. Liam is surprised; Theo brushes it off with a warm laugh that Liam never thought Theo was able to perform, and a knot stirs in his stomach. Cheeks grow warm; Liam blames it on the hot weather.

 _Friends,_ Liam says one day when Theo is injured. Theo is angry, and frustrated, saying that there is no need to worry – _no need for you to care about me_ is what Liam understands. So Liam breaks his nose, and starts shouting.

Theo is taken aback, tears forming in his eyes; he quickly and discreetly wipes them, and Liam takes his pain.

Liam calls one day and suggests they go have lunch together; Theo teases him, saying he is asking him on a date to which Liam grows frustrated, he curses him and hangs up. Theo calls back, sighing at his _friend_ ’s overreaction. Theo says he is working and makes the lunch plans into a dinner plan.

The place is plain so they end up buying pizza and crashing at Liam’s place to play video games. They stay up late in the night before curling in Liam’s bed to sleep.

That night, they both close their eyes and set off to dreamland with a smile adorning their features.

Few days pass and Liam realizes that he likes Theo. However he doesn’t know if the object of his affection shares the same feelings. Butterflies run wild in his stomach taking him down in a spiral of wreaked emotions.

Love is sweet, they said, but they forgot the bitter side.

Winter comes around and Liam is diminishing of his meetings with Theo. Liam grows sorrowful and Theo takes it the wrong way, so he shuts his heart.

Theo’s absence marks Liam’s presence, and all too often his reality is composed of memories of the past rather than the present.

A fight ensues –an ugly fight.

Liam is devastated and Mason and Corey pick up the pieces. Nolan sets off to comfort Theo, but he doesn’t know what to exactly do, that is until he sees a whirlwind of emotions in Theo’s eyes and understands everything.

Mason, Corey and Nolan decide it is time to raise the curtains, and that is how a Christmas party was planned.

None of the two knows the other is invited, but when Liam and Theo find themselves locked in a room, they have no choice but speak of the elephant in the room.

Theo is bitter, and spews harsh words.

Liam is hurt, and explodes.

Theo is shocked by Liam’s confessions, and stutters. They share a messy kiss –mingled with salty tears and sweet feelings. Warm bodies find each other and they sleep in a harmonious, synchronized heartbeat.

During the years he shared with Theo, Liam has learned to never use his emotions as a weapon against Theo, because it wounds deeper than he thought. Their love is like a razor blade; double edge and double pain. Nothing comes simply, fights are never solved easily, but it was never a reason to give up and walk away. They had been to hell and back together, and Liam never hesitated to grab Theo’s hand when he was self-loathing. He showers him with love, tenderness, and optimism.

Liam gave Theo a life he did not think he could have – _he could deserve_.

Every small gesture, silly bickering, longing gaze and loving touch made Liam fall deeper. He is drowning slowly in Theo, and honestly, he isn’t against it.

Revelations about how deep Liam’s feelings run aside, he still has to finish preparing the dinner.

Theo comes back to the apartment they have been sharing for now five years, tired. It was Christmas, but Theo worked nonetheless. He finds Liam standing next to a candlelight dinner table.

“Happy anniversary.” Liam says as Theo approaches with wide eyes.

Oh no, Theo has not forgotten their anniversary –he even asked sheriff Stillinski to let him off early for this sake. Theo is surprised by the sight before him.

He feels  _loved_.

Love is something that Liam reminds him he deserves every morning with a kiss.

Theo pulls his lover into a hug and seals their lips. There was a lot that could be said, but words could not suffice and Theo prefers mystery when it comes to emotions.

 _"Theo,”_ –his favorite word, feather-like on his tongue and honey-sweet.

They crumble in a series of feathery kisses and Liam’s back collides against the wall. Liam moans and it’s like music to Theo’s ears; he moves over to straddle Liam’s waist, fingers finding their way into his wavy locks. Theo briefly brings one hand down to stroke Liam’s cheek, but pauses in his actions when the microwave rings.

Liam turns his head toward it and remembers the dinner, “Ah, it’s time to eat.” He grins, promises slipping from his eyes and Theo complies with a smile.

They take a seat on their kitchen table where dinner is served with hot coffee, warm jokes and fond gazes.


End file.
